


somebody let me know (tell me which way to go)

by jjpgyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cheating, Family, Implied Sexual Content, Jaebum cheats, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past MarkSon - Freeform, Slow Build, What should I tag, implied drunk sex, implied unprotected sex, tags will added as i update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjpgyeom/pseuds/jjpgyeom
Summary: After getting drunk at a company dinner, co-workers Jinyoung and Jaebum sleep together. Everything was fine up until Jinyoung cornered Jaebum and told him he is pregnant and that wouldn’t be an issue if Jaebum didn’t want kids and if he wasn’t in a relationship with his boyfriend of three years.previously titled:tomorrow, today (내일, 오늘)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new story!! This idea came to me randomly as I was watching TV and it wouldn’t leave me alone, so I had to write it. The story starts off kind of odd, it feels like it’s the middle of scene or the continuation of another story, which it kind of is, but I like with way the story wrote itself, so I didn’t add more. The title is from _Tomorrow, Today (내일, 오늘)_ by JJ Project. I feel like the lyrics kind of go with it, especially that line. 
> 
> Hmm, I think that’s all I have to say, so I hope y’all enjoy it!! Please excuse any errors!! 
> 
> Note: In my mpreg!AU's the pregnant one is going to be called mom/mama/mother and other variations of mother, if you do not like that or it makes you uncomfortable, then I suggest you don't read. Thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> _—Lala_

 

Jinyoung sets the bag of bread harshly down on the countertop, and glares at the man who is sitting across of him. “Look, Jaebum,” he began his voice tense. “I am not asking you to break up with your boyfriend and marry me, so we can live happily ever after with our child. What I am asking you is whether or not you are going to be in this child’s life because I need to know, so I can start figuring things out.” He said, staring into Jaebum’s eyes.

Jaebum blinked, “You’re going to keep it?”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, “They are not an ‘it,’ and yes, I am.”

Jaebum ignores the first part of his sentence. “Why?”

Jinyoung sighed, “I’ve always wanted to be a mother, whether I am in a relationship or not, I don’t care. I’ve always wanted a child, and now that I’m pregnant, I am not going to give it up. It may be my only shot to have a child anyways, so whether you are here to support the both of us, I don’t care. I am doing this with or without you.”

Jaebum sat still as the younger’s words invade his mind. He never saw himself as a father; he never wanted kids to begin with, it’s not that he doesn’t like them, but he doesn’t think he is going to raise them right, they are a huge responsibility. His boyfriend, Youngjae, never spoke about having kids; when they talk about getting married and living all over the world, children were never in the picture, just their cats and dogs. Jinyoung seems pretty certain about having this child and raising it, but Jaebum is not sure if he wants to have this child, not just because he doesn’t want kids, but because of his boyfriend Youngjae. If he wasn’t with Youngjae, then it would easier for him to decide what to do.

He told Youngjae what he did, sleeping with someone else, a co-worker of his. Youngjae didn’t speak to him for a few days; he needed time to himself to think. When he finally called Jaebum, he told him he forgave him and that it better not happen again. Everything went back to normal after that, he was transferred to another department and didn’t see Jinyoung again until he corned him and broke the news of his pregnancy. He doesn’t know how Youngjae will react when he hears about Jinyoung being pregnant with his child.

After a moment Jaebum spoke, “Can you give me a few days to think about it? I have to figure some things out.” He said, not looking at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung stared at him for a bit, and then sighed. “Okay. Call me when you’re ready.” He said, then taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Jaebum thanked him and then got up. “Okay, well I’ll see you.”

Jinyoung nodded, his mouth is full with the delicious sandwich he just made. He’s not a big fan of sandwiches, but the baby is making him crave them.

The elder doesn’t move, but stands still as the younger devours his food. He watches as Jinyoung opens up the bag of bread to make himself another sandwich. He didn’t know Jinyoung that much prior to their drunken night together, but he knew the younger didn’t eat much since they would eat lunch at the same time. Jaebum also had the habit of looking what other people brought for lunch and Jinyoung wouldn’t bring much, most days he just brought rice and vegetables. _He’s eating for two now, dumbass._ He thought.

Before he left, he set a glass of water down next to Jinyoung’s plate. The younger smiled at him, his mouth full, barely saying “thank you.” Jaebum just nodded at him and left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does Jaebum always cheat in my JJP/2Jae fics?? I have a problem, lol. Also, I just realized this sounds so much like my other story _the day_ , I have no originality, lol. Also, they are at Jinyoung’s apartment, just an FYI. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope y’all enjoyed the first chapter and it is not confusing. Thank you for reading!! Please leave a comment and give it kudos if you liked it!!


	2. Chapter 2

 

It’s been about a week since he’s seen Jinyoung and he still hasn’t decided what he is going to do nor has he told Youngjae. He knows he needs to tell Youngjae before actually making a decision, but just the thought of Youngjae’s heartbroken face kills him. He already put the younger through hell when he told him he cheated, and the younger is angel for forgiving him.

When he gets home from work, Youngjae is already there—his shoes are neatly placed on the shoe rack and his yellow sun slippers are missing. He takes off his shoes and slips his feet into his pain black slippers. He walks into the living room to find Youngjae playing with his cat Nora, he smiles at the sight. Too bad this loving sight won’t last for long once he tells Youngjae about getting Jinyoung pregnant.

Youngjae notices Jaebum standing buy the entrance, he lightly pushed Nora off of him and sits up. “Hey, hyung,” he smiles.

Jaebum smiles back at him, but it doesn’t reach his eyes; Youngjae thinks nothing of it, thinking Jaebum just had a bad day at work. “Hey, Jae.” He walks over to the younger and bends down to kiss his forehead.

Youngjae grabs Jaebum’s collar and pulls him down to give him a soft peck on the lips. “Much better.”

Jaebum chuckles, “Missed me?” He teases, taking a seat next to the younger, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

The younger snuggled into his side. “Yes.” He pouted. “I hate how I had the day off, but you didn’t.”

“Yeah and my next day off, you’re going to be working.” It was Jaebum’s turn to pout, and Youngjae kissed it away.

“Well, we better make our free time last.” Youngjae whispered straddling the elder.

Jaebum placed his hands on the younger’s hips, Youngjae had that the look in his eyes meaning they weren’t going to get out of bed for the next few hours and he wasn’t going to protest. Once Youngjae’s lips were back on his, every thought of Jinyoung and their baby left his mind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jinyoung knew he said he was going to give Jaebum time to think, but it has been two weeks since they’ve spoken and he kind of hoped the elder would have made up his mind already. He’s beginning to show and he knows he won’t be able to hide it from his friends, family and co-workers for long; he needs to know where Jaebum stands so he can know what to say when the topic of the baby’s father comes up.

He sighs, sitting back on his desk chair, not sure what crib to buy. He doesn’t want anything too old fashion, but not too modern either. As he scrolling through the page, his phone rings. It’s his best friend Mark, and the only person who knows he’s pregnant with his co-workers baby.

He tucks the phone between his shoulder and ear, making list of baby things he needs. “Hey, hyung.”

 _“Hey, are you home?”_ Mark asks him, his voice breathless.

Jinyoung sets his pen down, grabbing his phone and sitting up straight. “Yeah, I am. What’s up?”

Mark sighs, _“Jackson had some meeting to go, so he can’t take care of Tzuyu right now, but I can’t watch her either. So, can you please watch her until Jackson picks her up?”_

“Yeah, sure hyung. Of course I can.”

_“Good, thank you, Jinyoung. We are almost there, see you in a bit.”_

“Okay, hyung.” Jinyoung sets his phone and goes to unlock the front door. As he waits, he gets some snacks ready for his niece and as he is in the middle of that, the front door opens. “I’m in the kitchen!” He shouts, and in comes Tzuyu with a tired Mark behind her.

“Uncle Jinyoung!” The six year old throws herself into Jinyoung’s arms. Jinyoung sets her on his hips and peppers her face with kisses. She squeals and begs for him to stop. “Aw, does my Tootsie Roll not want my kisses anymore?” She giggles and playfully shakes her head no. He dramatically gasps, “But I want to give her kisses!” He lands on big kiss on her cheek and then sets her down. “Go to the living room, I’ll bring you some snacks in a bit, me and your mama need to talk, okay?”

Tzuyu obediently nods her head and skips out of the kitchen. Jinyoung turns and finds a Mark leaning on the counter, rubbing his temples. “Are you okay, hyung?” He worriedly asks.

Mark nods his head, “Yeah I am. Just tired. Jackson was supposed to take her last night, but forgot. He said he was going to pick her up from school, but couldn’t because of a meeting, but I call bullshit. I know he’s seeing someone, but too chicken shit to tell me.” He rants.

Jinyoung sadly smiles at the elder. Mark and Jackson were college sweethearts; they married once they graduated and a year later had Tzuyu. Everything was perfect until Jackson’s job got the best of them; he came home late, and would forget to pick up Tzuyu from pre-school. Mark had enough when he got a call from her pre-school at nine at night asking when Tzuyu will be getting picked up.

Their relationship was getting too toxic, it was toxic for them and toxic for Tzuyu; she didn’t need to hear them screaming at each other every night before she went to bed. They decided to get a divorce and Mark moved in with Jinyoung temporarily, their home was closer to Jackson’s work, so Jackson kept the house. Tzuyu went from Mark’s and Jackson’s, they both hated themselves for putting her through this, but they couldn’t stay together; they don’t love each other anymore, and living apart is the healthiest thing for the three of them.

It’s been two years since they divorced and their lives are better, but there are some days where they don’t get along. Jackson still forgets to pick up their daughter on his days. And Mark still yells at him with Tzuyu in the room leading to huge argument and their daughter quietly retiring to her room waiting for their fight to end.

Mark sighs, “Enough of my ongoing problems.” He looks at Jinyoung, “How’s your baby daddy problem?”

“The bastard hasn’t told me his answer yet,” the younger scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.

The elder chuckles, “Don’t worry, he will. He’s in a relationship. He cheated on his boyfriend and now the person he cheated with is pregnant, it is a lot to take it, Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung hated how right Mark sounded, if Jaebum was single then any of this wouldn’t be a problem, but he’s not. He’s in a relationship, with his boyfriend of three years. He as seen the Jaebum’s boyfriend before and the male looks innocent, full of life, and so happy in Jaebum’s arms. It must’ve hurt with Jaebum told him he cheated on him. He’s an angel for forgiving Jaebum. No one deserves to be cheated on. Not only did Jaebum cheat, but he is now a father to a child, Jinyoung’s child.

“I know, but I need to know where he stands.” Jiyoung says, rubbing his stomach. He wished his baby was blessing from God, not a sinful consequence. He is just as guilty as Jaebum; he slept with a taken man and is now pregnant with his child. It’s wrong, so wrong, but he won’t give up this child.

Mark stared at the younger, “Just wait a little longer, he’ll call.” He assured him, giving him a small hug. “Well, I better go. I have to get back to work.” He let go of Jinyoung and called his daughter over. He told her to behave and that he’ll be back for her later. She sweetly nodded her head and kissed him goodbye.

Jinyoung walked him to the door. “See you later, hyung. Be careful on your way to work.”

Mark smiled, “See ya, and I will. You be careful too.”

The younger nodded his head and closed the door when Mark was out of sight. He walked into the kitchen to grab the tray of snacks and set it down on the coffee table. “Do you have any homework, Tootsie Roll?” He asked taking a seat next to his niece.

Tyuzu shook her head, “Nope. Ms. Bae said to spend time with our family tonight.” She sadly smiled. “How come daddy didn’t pick me up?” She stared up at him.

Jinyoung sighs, “Daddy had to work.”

She nodded, “When is mama coming back?”

“I don’t know.”

“Okay.”

They sit in silence for a bit, with Tyuzu quietly eating her peanut butter and carrots. And with Jinyoung thinking, is this how it’s going to be if Jaebum wants to be in their child’s life? Their child wondering why aren’t together, why either one can’t pick them up, just why all the time. He does not want to put his child through all of that. No child should go through that; however, he knows Mark and Jackson are trying their best; they love her with all their heart. And he hopes Tzuyu sees that and doesn’t resent them.

“Tootsie Roll?” He calls out.

“Yes?” She says, not taking her eyes off the snacks. She really loves peanut butter and carrots.

“How about you help me pick some baby things for your cousin?”

Tyuzu’s eyes lit up, “Really?!”

He excitedly nodded his head.

“Okay!” She cheered, grabbing the tray and walking to Jinyoung’s bedroom. “Come on, uncle!”

Jinyoung laughs, “Okay, okay. I’m coming.”

They spend the rest of the afternoon looking through numerous baby store websites deciding what to get the baby. While Jinyoung forgot about Jaebum, Tzuyu forgot about her broken family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the longest time I couldn’t pronounce Tyuzu’s name, so I called her Tootsie Roll (still kind of do tbh), so that’s why Jinyoung’s nickname for her is that. I think it’s rather cute, lol. Just an FYI, 2Jae don’t live together, but spend a lot of time at each other’s places, mostly Jaebum’s though. Also, the chapters are gradually going to get longer. 
> 
> Thank you guys for the support this story is getting!! I was very hesitate to post this, but I’m glad I did!! Please do comment and give kudos!! Thank you :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: small mention of abortion and please excuse any errors

 

Jaebum groaned when woke up from his deep sleep. Work as been kicking his ass, so when he got home last night, he took a quick shower and fell into a deep sleep. He blinked, trying to get the sleep to leave him; he then stretched, arching his back off the bed. He sighed; _perfect_ , he thought as he sat up. He blinks a couple more times, his vision getting better.

He gets up from bed and goes to the bathroom to freshen up. He leaves the bathroom wide awake on his way to the kitchen to make some coffee, but when he gets there, there sits a cup of coffee on the counter waiting for him. _Youngaje must be here_ , he thought picking up the cup and taking a sip. _Ah, perfect._ Jaebum thought. Today is going to be good day; he had a good sleep, is having a fantastic cup of coffee and is going to spend all morning with his boyfriend since the younger goes into work late.

He walks into the living room and finds Youngjae sitting on the couch staring into space. He sets the cup down on the coffee table and sits next to his boyfriend, “Hey, babe.” He greeted him and leaned in to kiss his cheek, but before his lips met Youngjae’s soft cheek, his phone buzzed. He picked up his phone and saw he had some messages. He hopes they are not from his boss. He nearly drops his phone when he reads who it’s from and the conversation that followed.

 

**From: Park Jinyoung**

_Hey. Have you figured out what you’re going to do?_

 

**To: Park Jinyoung**

_Do about what?_

 

**From: Park Jinyoung**

_Are you serious? The baby. The one we made a while back. Are you going to be in their life or not?_

 

**From: Park Jinyoung**

_Hello? Jaebum?_

 

**From: Park Jinyoung**

_Really? You’re not going to answer me? Fine. I’ll see you at work and ask you then._

 

**From: Park Jinyoung**

_Have a nice fucking day._

 

Jaebum looks up at Youngaje. “J-Jae, I-I—”

Youngaje scoffed. “What?” He spat, turning to look at the elder. “Explain why this person is messaging you, asking whether you are going to be in this baby’s life?” The younger stood up from the couch, running his hand through his hair. “Not only did you fuck someone else, but you got them pregnant too?”

Jaebum flinched at the younger’s tone. Since they rarely get into fights, he is not used to this side of Youngaje; angry Youngaje, pissed off Youngjae. “I-I w-was going to tell you.”

“When?!” The younger shouted standing up. “When he went into labor and you come home with a baby in your arms!”

Jaebum shook his head, “No. When I was ready, which was soon.”

“Tell me that you got the person you cheated on me with pregnant? Or what you are going to do?”

“Both.”

“Well, I already know you got him pregnant. So, what are you going to do?”

Jaebum buried his face into his hands. “I don’t know, okay? I know I fucked up, but this isn’t how I wanted you to find out.”

“Well, I did.” The younger shot back.

Youngjae can’t believe what he read. He thought it was joke, but after reading it again, he knew it wasn’t. Who would lie about having a baby? His day was going well up until he read that message.

He got to Jaebum’s home about an hour ago; he wanted to spend the morning with his boyfriend before he went to work, they were going have breakfast at their favorite café, the café they fell in love in. He knew the elder needed to have a cup of hot coffee before even eating, so he made some, just the way Jaebum liked it—black with three spoons of sugar. He also knew the elder wasn’t going to wake up any time soon, so he let his boyfriend sleep and get up at his own time. To kill time, he fed Nora, and watched some TV, and cleaned a little around the house; Jaebum could be such a slob.

After he was done, he sat on the couch playing with his phone and with Nora by his side sound sleep. As he waited for Jaebum to wake up, the elder’s phone kept going off, so he decided to check it, it could be important. He and Jaebum know each other’s passwords, from their phone to their bank accounts, they have nothing to hide. Their relationship was built on trust and honesty.  

He scrolls through the notifications; they weren’t important, just from games and social media alerts from accounts Jaebum follows, mostly about cats. He deleted the notifications one by one, all one hundred and sixty two of them, (“Jesus hyung, do you really need to know when all these cat accounts update?” “Yes I do, Jae. Look how precious they are.”)—he was reaching the end and the last one caught his attention.

It was a text from Park Jinyoung, the guy Jaebum cheated on him with. He bit his lip, his finger hovering over the slide to open option. He can open it and read it, it won’t be the first time he reads Jaebum’s text messages and replies for him. They trust each other and are honest with each other.

 _If there’s trust and honesty between the two of you, then why didn’t he tell you he still speaks to the guy he cheated on you with?_ A voice in his head said. He shook his head, maybe it was for work some departments still work together on projects. He opens the text and it reads:

 

**From: Park Jinyoung**

_Hey. Have you figured out what you’re going to do?_

 

He stares at the phone confused. Figured out what? It has to be about work. Youngaje tells himself, _it has to be, and nothing else._ He quickly types and hits send.

 

**To: Park Jinyoung**

_Do about what?_

 

He sets the phone down and waits for Jinyoung to reply and not a moment later a loud _ping!_ goes off. With shaking hands, he picks up the phone and opens the message, and what he read, made his heart stop.

 

**From: Park Jinyoung**

_Are you serious? The baby. The one we made a while back. Are you going to be in their life or not?_

 

He’s pregnant? The man Jaebum cheated on him is pregnant? When Jaebum confessed he was unfaithful, he told Youngaje they used a condom, so there was nothing to worry about other than fixing their relationship.

Youngjae locked the phone and gently set it down on the coffee table. He wanted to go and wake the elder up and demand to know what the hell was going on, but he couldn’t move. He was numb from all over. The man he loves, the man he thought was going to marry and travel the world with, is going to be a father. The father to the baby from the guy he cheated on him with. He ignored the two _ping!’s_ and sat there, waiting for the elder to wake up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So, what are you gonna do?” Youngjae asked, breaking the silence that filled the room.

Jaebum looked up at Youngjae, and the look on the younger’s face breaks him. “What do you think I should do?”

Youngjae sighed, “Well, you don’t want kids.” He pointed out.

Jaebum nodded.

“But, what if you regret it?” The younger said.

“Regret what?”

“Not being in the kid’s life. You and…Jinyoung…” He cleared his throat; it’s so hard for him to utter the other man’s name. “…do work together, not in the same department, but I am sure you will run into him sometimes.”

“But we are going to travel the world, Youngjae. I can’t raise a kid if I am not around.” Jaebum said. 

Youngjae sadly smiled, “Hyung, I don’t think we should be talking about our future right now.”

Jaebum eyes widen, “but you are my future, Jae.”

“I know, and you’re my future too.” the younger softy said. “But I don’t want you to be thinking about this child, and have regrets about leaving them.”

Jaebum shook his head. “I won’t.”

“How do you know that, hyung?”

Youngjae is right; he doesn’t know how he if he’s going to regret. People change, people grow, and what if one day he wakes up and wants to see his child? Jinyoung might not let him see them since he decided not to be in their life.

“Whatever you choose, it seems like Jinyoung just wants an answer.” Youngjae said, referring to the text messages.

Jaebum nodded, “Yeah. He said he doesn’t care if I am there or not, he’ll raise our child alone.” Both of them ignored how Jaebum referred to the child as “our child.” Technically, the child is theirs, Jinyoung’s and Jaebum’s, they created them together.

They sat in silence once again; Jaebum is not sure what to say. He still isn’t sure what he is going to do, he loves Youngjae with all his hear, but the younger does have a point. What if he regrets? What if one day when they are on the other side of the world he thinks of his child? If Jinyoung had just gotten an abortion, then this wouldn’t be difficult to decide. The child would be gone, not needing someone to take care of them.

“I think you should meet him today.” Youngjae suddenly said, breaking the silence.

Jaebum snapped his head up, “Why? I don’t know what I am going to do yet.”

“Well, maybe if you guys talked about it then it would be easier for you to decide. He seems to have a plan, so let’s hear it and see if it suits you.” The younger explained.

The elder nodded his head, “Yeah, I think you’re right. I’ll let him know.”

Youngjae nodded then left the room to get some pain killers, he needs to numb his head and his broken heart.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**From: Im Jaebum**

_Sorry for not answering, something came up. But can we meet up?_

 

Jinyoung sighed when he saw the text from Jaebum. He didn’t think the elder was going to message him back since it’s been a couple of hours.

 

**To: Im Jaebum**

_Sure, come over in an hour. You know where I live._

 

After moment later Jaebum replied back with a simple “okay.” Jinyoung shook his head. He didn’t think he was going to have a guest today, so he didn’t bother to clean his apartment. He patted his small swell, “Well, it looks like mommy and daddy are going to talk today, little one.” He spoke to his baby. In one of his baby books, it said it was great to speak to the baby as much as possible, so he softly speaks to his baby every chance he gets.

He gets to cleaning up; there are baby books and nursery catalogs all over the place, and paint samples on the wall. He takes everything over to the guest bedroom which is now slowly turning into a nursery. Once he was done, he takes a seat on the sofa enjoying a cup of tea. He needed to relax before Jaebum gets here; he doesn’t need to stress himself out, it is not good for the baby.

As he watches some day time family drama, there is a knock on his door. He turns off the TV and gets up then smoothes out his oversize sweater; he wore it just in case Jaebum didn’t want to see the baby bump.

He walks over to the door and before he opens it, he speaks to his baby. “Let’s see if daddy is going to be in your life, little one.” He sighs, and then opens it. His eyes widen; there stood not just Jaebum, the father of his baby, but Youngjae, the boyfriend of his baby’s father.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed this chapter; I had a lot of fun writing this one. 
> 
> Youngjae found out, and his reaction was a little lackluster, but things are just getting started so stay tuned!! 
> 
> Please do comment and give kudos!! Thank you :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: small mention of abortion

 

The car ride to Jinyoung’s apartment was filled with silence, and with Youngjae facing the window, his back towards Jaebum. The elder had his eyes on the road, with his hands holding onto the steering wheel tight, fighting the urge to slip his fingers between Youngjae’s; it was something they always did, it didn’t matter who was driving their hands were always intertwined.

When they got to Jinyoung’s apartment, they walked quietly and a couple feet apart from each other. Despite his calm demeanor, Youngjae was filled with rage. He walked with clenched fist and his jaw tight. He is going to meet the man who slept with his boyfriend and who is going to be the mother of his boyfriend’s baby. He knows he’s pregnant, but he still wants to punch him in the face.

Jaebum knocks on the door with Youngjae beside him. His stomach knotting with nerves, he never thought his boyfriend and the man he cheated with were ever going to meet, but here they are, going to discuss what the hell they are going to do because Jinyoung his pregnant with his baby.

The door opens and Jinyoung comes into view, his eyes widening at the sight of Youngjae. The youngest of the three eyes Jinyoung. _He’s beautiful_. Youngjae thought, his eyes scanning the pregnant male’s face. His eyes go lower and land on Jinyoung’s stomach, he’s wearing an oversize sweater, but you can still see a small bump.

Jaebum clears his throat, gaining the attention of both males. Jinyoung spoke up, his voice soft, “Um, come in.” He gestures for them to walk in. Once they get inside, Jinyoung closes the door and leads them to the leaving room. The couple thought baby stuff would be all over the place, but the room had nothing related to babies in sight. The couple sat on the long sofa and the pregnant male sat on the love seat. An awkward silence filled with room, Jinyoung looked at anything but the couple; he was feeling uncomfortable in his own home.

Jaebum looked between his boyfriend and the mother of his child; _we better get this over with_ , he sighed. “So, um,” he began getting the attention of the two, “Let’s talk.” He cleared his throat.

Jinyoung nodded his head. “Well, you wanted to meet, so you begin.” He said, with his hand on his small swell, softly patting it.

Jaebum opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Youngjae sighed, playing with his fingers. “Well, Jaebum hyung told me already, so that’s why I’m here, Jinyoung-ssi.” He started taking a deep breath. “But we are not here to discuss what happened with us three, but about the baby growing inside of you.” He pointed to Jinyoung’s stomach.

“I see,” Jinyoung whispered.

“Hyung is still not sure what he is going to do, so that’s why we are here. To see what you plan to do and maybe hyung can figure out what he wants.” Youngjae explained, softly patting Jaebum’s knee.

Jinyoung nearly scoffed. Is Jaebum that much of a chicken that he can’t even speak for himself? But now is not the time to be sassy, so he simply nodded his head. “Well, I am sure Jaebum already told you that I don’t care if he’s in the baby’s life or not. I have always wanted a child, and this could be my only chance to have one, so that’s why I didn’t and will not get an abortion.” He began his voice serious. “I have a wonderful support system, and our company has wonderful benefits for mothers and for single mothers as well. My apartment is perfect for a rising a child, and my neighborhood has been recognized to be the best place to raise a child with all the resources around it.” Jinyoung explained, leaning back on his seat, his back beginning to hurt. He’s only ten weeks along, but he’s been getting tired lately even from just sitting down.

“If you’re so sure about raising this child on your own, then why did you ask me if I want to be there?” Jaebum asked, eyeing the pregnant male.

Jinyoung sighed, “Yes, I can do this on my own, but you are still their father and have every right to be there for them. We may not be together, Jaebum, but we are still their parents.” He softy said looking down at his stomach. “And if don’t want to be here for them, I won’t hate you and will explain to them why you are not here. I will not paint you as a villain, Jaebum. But when they are old enough and if they want to find you, I’ll let them because that is their right.”

Youngjae sat in silence as the two spoke. It’s very clear what Jinyoung wants, but what does Jaebum want? Yes, he doesn’t want kids, but seeing this child can change his mind, and he doesn’t want Jaebum to regret leaving.

Jaebum nodded his head with Jinyoung spoke, “Um, thank you. I guess.”

“You’re welcome,” Jinyoung smiled.

 _He’s even more beautiful when he smiles._ Youngjae thought.

“Well, if you haven’t decided what to do Jaebum, then I think I have an idea to help you make a decision.” Jinyoung suddenly said, getting the attention of the couple.

“And what is it?” Jaebum curiously asked. Even after this small talk, he’s still isn’t hundred percent sure what he is going to do. After seeing Jinyoung speak so soft to his stomach and seeing the small swell, it did something to him, the sudden want to touch his child, sing to his child, and be there for his child. But at the same time, he thought of Youngjae at the side lines watching him with a fallen face and even worse, Youngjae out of his life because he doesn’t want to be a step-parent to a child that was created from a sinful night.

“Be here for my entire pregnancy or for most of it, and see if this is what you want. The pregnancy and raising a child are two different things, but it could help you figure out what you want, Jaebum.” Jinyoung explained.

Jaebum let the pregnant male’s words sink in. It doesn’t sound too bad, it could help. “But won’t this mess up your plan? Like, you’ll get used to me being around.” Jaebum pointed out.

Jinyoung nodded his head. “You have a point, but I promise I won’t beg you to stay if you choose not to.”

Jaebum sat still, thinking. “Okay, I’ll do it.” He looked at Jinyoung. “I’ll be here for the pregnancy and then we’ll see.”

“Perfect,” Jinyoung beamed.

Youngjae sat quietly as the two spoke. _They already look like parents raising a child._ He thought. He bitterly smiled. _It was your idea to come here, Youngjae. You shouldn’t be angry, something positive was bound to happen._ A small piece of him is disappointed that Jaebum chose to be with Jinyoung for the pregnancy. A small piece of him thought Jaebum was going to say no and tell Jinyoung that he only wants Youngjae and not a child. It’s selfish of him to think like that since the child did nothing wrong, but he loves Jaebum so much. He doesn’t want the elder to fall in love with having a family, and wants more children because Youngjae won’t be able to give him any.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jinyoung is at Mark’s apartment filling him in on what happened with Jaebum the next day. Mark is sitting down on the floor picking up the Lego’s Tzuyu “forgot” to pick up before Jackson picked her up for the weekend.

“His boyfriend went with him?” Mark asked his eyes wide. “And he didn’t say anything to you?”

Jinyoung, who sat on Tzuyu’s bed, shook his head. “He didn’t and what was the scary part about it, is that he was pretty calm and collected. Like, I expected him to at least have venom in his tone when he spoke to me, but he didn’t.”

“He didn’t even give you the stink eye?” Mark got up and set his daughter’s toys inside of her toy box.

“Nope. He was actually very nice to me and I am not going to lie, he’s kind of scares him. He’s really adorable looking, but those are the ones you have to watch out for.” Jinyoung shuddered.

Mark chuckled, “Yeah that is true. Like, Bambam. He was such a little baby and innocent looking; now look at him that snake.” They both laughed, remembering how cute their younger friend was when they first met him, now he’s a menace.

“I wanted to talk to him. You know, to apologize to him, but they left as soon as we were done talking.” The pregnant male sighed, “I am not sure if this is the right thing to do.”

Mark frowned, taking a seat next to the younger. “What do you mean?”

Jinyoung groaned, “Like, Jaebum being here for my pregnancy. I thought he wasn’t going to chose this, but he did. And now I think things are going to get complicated.”

“Like what? You’ll fall for him?” Mark asked raising an eyebrow.

Jinyoung snorted, “No, not that. But he said what if I get used to having help. I am pretty independent, but once someone helps me, I get used to it and expect them to be there for me.” He explained, remembering back to his college days when he can used to be helped by his senior and when his senior graduated, he was completely lost.

Mark sighed, “Well, I don’t know what to tell you, but just be careful. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Jinyoung smiled at the elder. “I won’t, hyung.”

“Good,” Mark nodded then stood up. “Well, let’s go look through Tzuyu’s baby things and see what you can use for little Jinnie.”

“Jinnie?” Jinyoung giggled, “What an original nickname, hyung.” He teased as they walked down the hallway to the storage room.

The elder rolled his eyes. “Oh shut up. You named my baby Tootsie Roll.”

“At least it it’s cute and original, I may add.” He laughed when Mark lightly punched his arm.

Before they reached the storage room, Mark grabbed a chair from his room, so the pregnant male can sit down. Once they were inside Mark began moving boxes around looking for Tzuyu’s baby things. Jinyoung sat down on the chair, “So, hyung.” he began with a grin on his lips.

Mark doesn’t like the tone the younger is using, but answers him. “Yeah?” He said, grabbing the box that says “Tootsie Roll’s Things” and setting it down in front of Jinyoung.

“Has anything happened between you Mr. Kim?” He asked opening up the box.

Mark groans as he brings a couple more boxes. “Nothing.”

Jinyoung raises an eyebrow. “Nothing? After you eye fucked him at Tootsie Rolls school play, nothing happened?”

“J-Jinyoung!” Mark gasp, a light blush covering his cheeks.

Jinyoung giggles, “What hyung? He likes you and you like him too, well you might just want to fuck him, but still you feel something for him.”

The elder blushed harder and sat down next to the boxes. “I don’t just want to fuck him, but get to know him, but…” He trailed off.

“But what?” The younger pressed.

Mark sighs, playing with one of Tzuyu’s new born onesies. “He’s four year younger than me and I am not sure if he is going to be okay with Tzuyu.”

Jinyoung scoffed, “Hyung, those are such dumb reasons. So what if he’s four years younger than you, Jackson is one year younger than you, it is not much of a difference. And he loves Tzuyu. He wouldn’t be interested in you if he didn’t know about her. He’s her dance teacher, hyung. I am sure he won’t mind you being a mother.” The pregnant said, looking through clothes and blankets.

“I know,” the elder whispered. “But I am not even sure if I am ready to date.”

Jinyoung sighed, “Well, hyung, then don’t date. Tell Mr. Kim you need time. I am sure he’ll understand.”

Mark nodded his head.

They dropped the topic of Mark’s love life and continued to look through Tzuyu’s baby things. They both began to talk about when she was a baby and how excited Mark was to have her in her arms. When times were so simple and perfect, Mark wishes he could go back and time and fix what happened between him and Jackson, but he knows that is just a wish that will never come true.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not gonna lie, I pulled this chapter out of my ass, so that’s why it’s shit, lol. Anyways, I hope y’all like it. Please do comment and give kudos!! Thank you :)


	5. Chapter 5

 

Jaebum sighs when another diaper ad plays before the video. He knows he agreed to help Jinyoung with the pregnancy, but he doesn’t want to have the child on his mind at the moment or for a little while longer. _If only you hadn’t slept with him, then you wouldn’t be in this mess._ He scolds himself.

To be honest, Jaebum doesn’t even remember sleeping with Jinyoung. All he remembers was eating, drinking and having fun at the company party. Yeah, he saw Jinyoung there, but that was it, they didn’t interact with each other. Just because he doesn’t remember that doesn’t mean it didn’t happen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The previous night was a big blur for Jaebum after doing some shots with his manager. He woke up the following morning in some motel room, fully clothed and hung over.

As he was getting up from the bed, the bathroom door open and out came Jinyoung in nothing but some boxers and his dress shirt, unbutton. Jaebum blinked, and then sat at the edge of the bed.

“Hey.” He greeted his voice hoarse.

Jinyoung awkwardly stood by the bathroom, “Hi.” He greeted back, his voice small.

Before Jaebum could speak, Jinyoung blurted out, “We slept together.”

Jaebum dumbly stared at the other male, and then laughed. “Eh, no way. I’m fully clothed. And I have a boyfriend, so I wouldn’t sleep with you. No offence.” He says, standing up looking for his wallet and keys.

“None taken,” Jinyoung muttered. “But we really did, look.” He said pulling his dress down, so it can hang over his shoulders.

Jaebum turned to look and his world shattered. There are bruises all over Jinyoung’s neck and chest. He’s a biter and loves to mark the skin of his lover, Youngjae would always complain because he has to cover it up with layers of concealer, while Jaebum smirked at his art work. Jinyoung then pulled his boxers down to reveal more bruises, some were love bites and the others were the marks of Jaebum hands from gripping onto his hips.

Jaebum didn’t say anything while Jinyoung pulled his clothes back up and finished getting dressed. “Look at the sheets.” He said walking passed Jaebum to get his bag.

The other male turned on his heel and saw the messy sheets with cum all over them. No. No. This cannot be happening. He has a boyfriend whom he loves and cherishes with all his heart. He’d never cheat on Youngjae, ever.

“I’m fully clothed!” He shrieked, desperate for this not to be true.

Jinyoung sighed, “I don’t remember much from last night, but I do know you were more focused of getting me undressed and under you.”

Jaebum paled. “Oh my God.” He ran his hand through his hair.

The other male shook his head after getting his things together. “Look, I’m sorry. I don’t know what exactly happened, but I know we slept together. And I am sorry you cheated on your boyfriend. So, I’d suggest you tell him, and let’s not speak to each other.” He was about to walk out of the room when Jaebum stopped.

Jaebum gripped the other male’s wrist, preventing him from leaving. “You must have done something to me.” He accused the other male.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, “No I did not. We both drank a lot, I’ll tell you that. We fucked. And that’s it. You have a boyfriend and I don’t, so this was just some drunken one night stand for me, while for you, this is some fuck up in your relationship. So, go home, confess what you did, but leave me out of it.” He tore Jaebum’s hold on him and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Jaebum stood in the empty room for a moment before cursing and punching the door. His hand throbs in pain, but the pain in his heart hurts more. He can’t believe he slept with someone other than his boyfriend. His sunshine. The love his life. The man he is going to spend the rest of his life with.

He sighs, then goes to bathroom to freshen up and then gathers his belongings before leaving the room to face his boyfriend.

When he gets home Youngjae is there. _Shit_ , he thinks. After the work party he and Youngjae were supposed to have a movie night since they both were going to have the day off, which is rare and they were going to take advantage of it.

As he’s taking off his shoes, he hears the soft steps of his boyfriend. He looks up and meets the concern eyes of Youngjae.

“Where were you? I’ve been calling you.” The worry in Youngjae’s tone kills him. While he was worried sick, he was out having sex with someone else.

Jaebum sighs, “Jae, I am sorry. I was going to call, but my phone is dead.” He explains, and it isn’t a lie, his phone is really dead and did mean to call the younger last night.

Youngjae’s lower lips wobbles, tears swelling up at the brim of his eyes. “I-I was so wo-worry. I don’t kn-know any of you co-workers n-numbers, so I didn’t know what to do.”

Jaebum pulls the younger into his arms. “I am so sorry, Jae. I am so sorry.” He says, the guilt eating him alive. He has to tell him. He lets Youngjae sob into his arms for a bit. When the younger’s sobs shrink into soft sniffles, Jaebum pulls away. He takes Youngjae’s hand into his and walks over to the couch; he sits down bringing the younger with him. Youngjae snuggles into Jaebum’s side.

Jaebum bites his lower lip. He can’t hide this from his boyfriend. He needs to know. He _deserves_ to know. He breaks away from Youngjae and the low whine the younger release hurts him. Youngjae looked at him with confusion all over his face. Jaebum sighs. “Jae, there is something I need to tell you.”

“What is it?” Youngjae asked.

The elder took a big sigh, “I slept with someone last night.” He confesses his eyes never leaving younger’s face.

Youngjae didn’t say anything for a moment. “L-Like in the same bed? You fell asleep in their bed?” He said, but they both know what Jaebum means.

Jaebum shook his head. “No, Youngjae. I had sex with someone last night. I cheated on you.” He softly says, lowering his gaze. He’s too much of a coward to look at the younger anymore.

The younger bit his lips, “So, what you are saying is that, while I was here worried sick, you were out fucking someone else?” He questions, his voice surprisingly calm.

Jaebum softly nods his head. “Yes.”

Youngjae throws his head back and laughs. Jaebum stares at the younger confused. Why is he laughing? Shouldn’t he be screaming at him? He eyes the younger as he laughs like a mad man. Soon Youngjae’s laughs turn into nothing and he calms down; he clears his throat, but doesn’t say anything.

“Youngjae, say something, please.” Jaebum begs taking the younger’s hands into his.

The younger shakes his head, harshly pulling his hands from the elder’s hold. “What do I say, hyung? You just told me you cheated on me. I don’t know what to say.”

Jaebum hangs his head low. “I-I know an-and I don’t expect you to forgive me right away.”

Youngjae scoffed, “What makes you think I’ll ever forgive you?” He spat, anger clear in his tone.

The elder gulped, “I love you.”

Youngjae softened, “Well, it doesn’t seem like you do since you slept with someone else. Were you drunk?” Jaebum nodded. “But that doesn’t change anything, you still did it.” He sighed, “Who was it?”

Jaebum said nothing. Jinyoung told him to leave him out of it, but Youngjae deserves to know. “A co-worker, Park Jinyoung,” He utters after a moment.

Youngjae nods. “I need some time to think, hyung.” He stands up, gathers his things and walks over to the door. Jaebum is trailing right after him, tears in his eyes. Youngjae softly smiles, “Don’t cry hyung.” He softy says. “The one who should be crying is me, not you.” Jaebum flinched, “That hurt didn’t it? But not as much as the pain I am feeling. I’ll call you when I am ready to talk. Goodbye.”

Jaebum watched as the younger put on his shoes and walked out the door. He fucked up. He really did. He won’t blame Youngjae if he doesn’t forgive him. What he did was unforgivable, and if the younger forgives him, he’ll love him until the end of time and cherish every minute he as with the love of his life.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jaebum sighs, remembering when he told Youngjae of his unfaithfulness. He still remembers the look on the younger’s face. The betrayal, the anger, the sadness, the why did the man he loves cheat on him all over his face. It still shocks him how the younger forgave him. Youngjae truly is an angel for forgiving him and staying with him as he’s going to help Jinyoung with his pregnancy. The younger should leave, he deserves more than what Jaebum is putting him through.  

Jaebum closes the tab; he doesn’t feel like watching anything anymore, and opens up his email. A few days after meeting Jinyoung, the pregnant male sent him an email of his future appointments and a link of his baby registry. Even though he’s not sure whether or not he’s going to be in the baby life, he told Jinyoung he’d pay for some of the baby things. Jinyoung wasn’t too keen on it, but agreed to it anyways. It gives him an opportunity to save more when the baby arrives, for the schooling and other things they are going to need.

He writes down the prices of the items he is going to buy and adds them up. Ouch. His bank account is going to hate him after this. _Babies are expensive._ He thinks. His job pays will, but he doesn’t really save, so he doesn’t have a lot of money to spend. “I’ll just have to be more cautious on what I spend next paycheck.” He says.

As he gets to the bottom of the email, he’s an attachment. It’s a picture and the file name is; _mybabyT.T_. He softly smiles; _Jinyoung really want this baby._ He thinks, opening up the file and there it was his and Jinyoung’s baby. You can barely see anything, but they are still there, so small, yet so beautiful.

He shakes his head, “It’s too early to grow attach to them, Jaebum. Get a grip.” He scolds himself, closing the file and leaning back on his chair. Maybe this was a bad idea, helping Jinyoung. He knows deep, deep down, he’s going to fall in love with his child.

Yes, he’s said he doesn’t want kids, but if the child happens, then he was going to love them with all his heart. It’s something he’s never really told anyone, everyone just assumes he hates children and don’t ask him what if his partner gets pregnant. And that’s what was going to happen if his parent got pregnant; he was going to love this child with all his heart because they are his. However, Jinyoung is not his partner. Only his partner was supposed to get pregnant with his child, not his co-worker. The child is his yes, but since their mother is not Youngjae, he can’t help but think he is going to hate them. They are a product of his unfaithfulness to the man he loves. His mistake.

He shakes his head. _They are just a child, Jaebum. They did nothing wrong, you did._ He feels like such an ass. The child is innocent; he committed the sin, not the child. _My child._ He abruptly stands up. It feels like he’s going to be sick. This is still too much for him.

He hates how his feelings are all over the place. Why couldn’t he just pick side and be done with all this? Why couldn’t he just keep it in his pants? How come he can’t stop being such a coward and just fucking decide what the hell he really wants? 

“Because you don’t know what you want, you fucking idiot.” He mutters, walking over to the kitchen to splash some water on his face. As he’s leaning against the sink, his phone goes off. He groans, wiping his face with his shirt.

“What?” He answers without looking who was calling.

 _“Wow. Someone is in a sour mood.”_ A voice says.

Jaebum checks to see who it is, _Yoon_. He sighs, “Sorry, Seungyoon.”

Seungyoon laughs, _“It’s okay, must have had a shitty night.”_

Jaebum snorts. Yeah he did. He was up practically all night with his thoughts. “Yeah, I did.”

 _“Well, I was calling if you wanted to come over and record something. The studio is free right now and I know you said you wanted to record something for Youngjae.”_ Seungyoon says.

Oh, yeah. He wanted to write a song for Youngjae as an apology. He and Youngjae are huge music lovers, and perform duets on special occasions. “Yeah, sure I’ll be over in a bit.” Jaebum says.

_“Cool, let me when you’re here, so they can let you in.”_

They say their goodbyes and Jaebum goes to his room to get ready. After getting dressed and gathering his belongings, he leaves his apartment. He gets to the studio and is lead to Seungyoon’s room. He walks in and finds his friend busy with his phone, typing away. He clears his throat, “Yoon.”

Seungyoon jumps, “Dude, you scared me!” He shrieked, holding his phone to his chest.

Jaebum rolls his eyes, “You knew I was coming.”

“I did, but I thought you’d knock. You know, like someone with manners would.”

Jaebum ignored him and took a seat by the computers. His friend follows pulling up a chair and takes a seat. “So, what do you have in mind? A ballad? Sweet love song? Ooh, how about a rock song?” Seungyoon asks, excited to work on some music.

Instead of answering his friend’s question, he blurts out, “Jinyoung’s pregnant.”

Seungyoon blinks, “That was not the answer I was looking for.”

“And I am going to help him during the pregnancy.” Jaebum continues to ramble.

Seungyoon leans back on his seat. “I guess we are not going to work on the song.” He mutters.

Jaebum sighs, leaning back too. “Sorry. I just haven’t been able to tell anyone else what’s been going on lately.” After Youngjae said he didn’t want to see him for a while, Jaebum went out with his friend Seungyoon and told him everything. So, his friend knows who Jinyoung is.

“You’re going to be a dad?” The slightly younger male says after a bit.

“Yeah, I guess I am. Well, if I decide to stay that is.”

“What do you mean?” Seungyoon’s raises on eyebrow, confused.

“Jinyoung said he doesn’t care if I am in the picture or not. And since I have no idea if I want to be there, he told him to assist him during the pregnancy and see what I want to do.” Jaebum explains.

Seungyoon frowns, “You don’t want to be there for your kid? That’s fucked up, dude.”

Jaebum sits up straight. “You know I don’t want kids. Plus, I am with Youngjae. What if he doesn’t want them?”

“Then he’s an asshole.”

“Watch it,” Jaebum warns, glaring at his friend.

Seungyoon rolls his eyes. “It’s true. I get that you are with Youngjae and you love him, but dude, this is your child. Your blood. If you decided to be there for the kid, but Youngjae doesn’t want them, then what are you going to do? You can’t just leave the kid, that’s going to fuck them up when they get older. Have you even asked Youngjae how he feels about this?”

Seungyoon is right. He hasn’t even asked Youngjae what he wants. He’s been so stuck trying to figure out what the hell he wants, he forgot to ask his boyfriend. It isn’t just his life getting affected, but also Youngjae’s. He isn’t the only one going to be parent if he decides to be there for the child. Youngjae will take on the role of step-dad, if they are still together that is. He doesn’t even know how Youngjae feels about kids. They’ve never spoken about kids before.

Jaebum groans, “Why the fuck is this so complicated?”

His friend shrugs, “Life’s a bitch, dude. And I guess it’s karma for cheating on your boyfriend.” He snickered.

Jaebum glares at him, but says nothing because it’s true. Life is really kicking his ass for being unfaithful.

“So, do you have a picture of this Jinyoung?” Seungyoon suddenly asks.

“Um, no, why?”

“Well, I want to know what he looks like.”

“He’s pregnant.”

“And? It’s not like I am going to ask him out on a date. I just want to know my future niece’s or nephew’s mom looks like.”

Jaebum rolls his eyes. “Please shut up.”

“No. Can I meet him?”

“Maybe.” Jaebum gives up; Seungyoon will not shut up if he doesn’t get his way.

The younger grins before turning to his computer, “Well, since it seems like we won’t be writing a song for Youngjae, let’s work on something else.” Jaebum nods and they both get to work with him forgetting about his problems for a few hours.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait. I got a little suck, but here I am!! This chapter was centered around Jaebum since there hasn’t been chapter for him. There will a Youngjae centered chapter, I am just not sure when. I hope y’all like it and can bear with my horrible storytelling, lol. Please do comment and give kudos!! Thank you :)


	6. Chapter 6

 

Jinyoung sits on his bed with a small trash can glue to his side. His morning sickness is horrible today. He has gotten up multiple times already and his back and knees are sore from bending over the toilet. So, he emptied out his bathroom trash can put a fresh bag in and layered some tissues at the bottom; it’s a little gross since it’s on his bed, but he does not want to get up anymore. He groans when he feels his stomach turn. He can usually stick it up, but not today. He is going to call in sick to work. Thank God it’s Friday and he does not work on weekends.

After calling in sick and getting his day off approved, he decided to get up and fresh up. He is not going to be in bed all day with a trash can full of vomit. Once he was dressed and cleaned up he went to the kitchen to make some tea and breakfast; his baby only lets him eat plain toast and a few pieces of orange without throwing it all up. He goes to the living room after making his breakfast and sits down to watch some TV and eat in peace.

As he is swallowing the last piece of fruit he gets a text. He sits up when he sees the text is from Jaebum. He chokes on his saliva and takes a sip of his tea to calm him. “Why the hell is his messaging me? Shouldn’t he be at work?” He thinks aloud, unlocking his phone.

**From: Im Jaebum**

_Hey. Are you okay? I didn’t see you in your department._

It was very childish of him to do this, but he didn’t reply back to Jaebum until thirty minutes later. He knows he and Jaebum agreed to that the elder was going to help him during the pregnancy, but Jaebum showing concern for him is freaking him out.

**To: Im Jaebum**

_Yeah I am okay. I wasn’t feeling well this morning. So, I decided to stay home._

Before he could set his phone down, it goes off indicating he received a message. His eyes widen when he saw it was from Jaebum. “Jesus, doesn’t he have anything else to do?” Jinyoung mutters suddenly annoyed.

**From: Im Jaebum**

_Oh. Is the baby okay tho?_

He decides to reply right away since it seems like Jaebum is worried about the baby.

**To: Im Jaebum**

_Yeah, they are okay. They are just making me throw up everything I ate for dinner yesterday. But I am better now. Eating plain toast helps it._

**From: Im Jaebum**

_Oh that’s good. Well, hopefully the rest of your day, you are fine._

**To: Im Jaebum**

_Thank you. I hope so too._

Jaebum didn’t reply after that and Jinyoung went back to watching some daily family drama. He spent most of his day on the couch and only getting up to use the restroom and to gather some snacks and water bottles. He stopped throwing up, thank the Lord, and so he ate a little bit more than he should have. He rarely takes days off, so he is going to enjoy this one to the fullest even though his baby was being a pain earlier.

It’s about four in the afternoon when he was going through his refrigerator to see what he can make for dinner. It’s fairly empty, so he makes a mental note to go grocery shopping tomorrow morning. As he’s taking out some leftover rice from the other day, his doorbell rings. He sets the bowl of rice down and walks to the door, he doesn’t bother to check to see who it is, and maybe he should’ve because there stood a tired looking Jaebum in his work clothes carrying a bag of what seems to be groceries.

“What are you doing here?” Jinyoung asked his tone full of surprise.

Jaebum sighed, “You said you weren’t feeling good, so I sent shopping and bought some stuff to make you soup. Can I come in?”

Jinyoung simply nodded and tried to make the bags of groceries, but Jaebum shook him off. “You’re pregnant. You shouldn’t be carrying so much stuff.” Jaebum says, walking straight to the kitchen to set the bags down on the counter top.

The pregnant male rolled his eyes, “I’m just pregnant, Jaebum. I can still carry grocery bags.”

Jaebum shook his head. “No, you need to stay off your feet as much as possible. So, sit. I’ll let you know when it’s ready.” He orders, beginning to take out the ingredients and to look around for a pot.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes again, “It’s over there by the pantry.” He says, taking a seat by in front of Jaebum. He places his hand on his stomach, rubbing small circles to soothe his baby.

Jaebum found the pot and walked back to the stove. He saw Jinyoung with his head bent down towards his stomach, he could barely hear Jinyoung, but he heard enough. “Daddy is going to make us some soup…” He tuned out the younger and began to work on the soup.

Jinyoung picked up his head and watched Jaebum cutting up the vegetables and placing them in the pot. “You know how to cook?” He suddenly asked trying to make conversation.

Jaebum nodded, “Yeah, my mom taught me because she didn’t want me to live off instant noodles and take out when I moved out.” He softly smiled remembering his mother’s disapproving stare when he said he’ll eat instant noodles for the rest of his life. “Do you know how to cook?” He asked Jinyoung, walking away to get some water.

“I do. I am not the best, but I signed up for some cooking classes. I want to make Baby Bird home cooked meals as they grow up.” He smiles picturing his baby’s smile as they ate the food he prepared specially for them.

Jaebum seasoned the soup and then close the lid to let it boil, and then raised an eyebrow, “‘Baby Bird’?”

The pregnant male blushed, “Y-Yeah. I like birds and they are a baby, so Baby Bird.”

Jaebum nodded, “It’s cute.” He comments.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Jaebum gets his phone out and sets a timer for thirty minutes and then puts it back in his pocket. “The soup should be ready in about an hour, so I was thinking about taking a look at the nursery.” He says, gaining the attention of Jinyoung.

“Yeah sure,” Jinyoung said, getting up from his seat. Jaebum walked over to the pregnant male to help him up. Jinyoung muttered a “thank you” and began leading the elder down the hallway to his guest bedroom. He opened the door and stepped inside. “I haven’t had much time to work on it, so it’s a mess and I don’t want to get rid of the bed yet since my niece comes over sometimes and this is the room she naps in.” He explains, as Jaebum scans the room.

Jaebum walks in after Jinyoung and takes a look around, there isn’t much in the room, but a small dresser, and full size bed and a night stand with a couple of boxes off to the side. On the bed there are baby catalogs and a booklet of color palettes. “Well, I can come over tomorrow to help you begin on it. We can figure out the color and theme you want.” He says after a moment.

“You don’t have any plans for the weekend?” Jinyoung asked curious since he thought Jaebum and Youngjae would go on a date or something.

Jaebum shook his head. “No I don’t. I’m free.” He and Youngjae do have plans, but the younger made a comment about visiting his brother, so Jaebum is sure the younger is going to cancel.

Jinyoung bit his lower lip. He really wants to ask Jaebum about Youngjae, but he knows the atmosphere will get awkward. “Okay, cool. You can come over in the afternoon because I have to go grocery shopping in the morning. My fridge is empty.” He says instead.

“I can come in the morning. I don’t want you to walk all over the store and carry bags all by yourself.” Jaebum says.

“Well, my best friend Mark is coming with me, so it’s okay.” Jinyoung lies, Mark doesn’t wake up until noon on Saturdays. He doesn’t want to spend all day with Jaebum. He elder makes him a little nervous.

Jaebum frowned but nodded his head. “Okay, but call me if you need any extra help.”

“Yeah, okay.” Jinyoung said then taking a seat on the bed. His back is hurting for bending over too much this morning, he was going to put a warm towel on it, but forgot.

The elder saw the grimace on the younger’s face. “Hey, are you okay? Is the baby okay?” He worriedly asked kneeling in front of him.

“Yeah Baby Bird is okay, but since I was throwing up all morning, I had to bend over the toilet quite a bit. So, my back is killing me.” Jinyoung breathes out, the pain suddenly becoming too much.

“Is there anything I can do?” Jaebum asked standing up, ready to leave the room.

“Yes, can you please get me hot towel. There should be some small towels in the bathroom by the sink. And heat it up in the microwave; I want it really hot, so leave in there for a minute.” Jinyoung instructs, rubbing his lower back.

Jaebum takes off out of the room and walks down the hallway a bit and finds the bathroom. He grabs a towel and leaves the room, but stops when he spots a large book sitting on top of the hallway table. He knows he shouldn’t be going through Jinyoung’s things without his permission, but it’s so colorful, it caught his eye. He sets the towel down to read the book cover, in big green letters it says, _Baby Bird’s Baby Book <3_. He opens the book and on the first page there is picture of the pregnancy stick with caption: _The happiest day of my life. When I found out I was pregnant with you Baby Bird. Love, mommy <3_. He turns the next page and sees the sonogram with hearts all around it and with a caption that says: _The first day I saw you. I cried the happiest tears knowing that you are healthy in my tummy, Baby Bird. Love, mommy <3_. He turns the next page but finds it empty. “He must’ve just started it.” He murmurs.

He closes the book, then grabs the towel and then goes to kitchen to put it in the microwave. As he waits, his mind takes him to the baby book and wonders why he hasn’t been mentioned yet. _It’s because you might not be there once they are born._ He tells himself. He shakes his head. _It’s too early to get attached; you still have Youngjae to think about._ He scolds himself. The timer goes off and he takes the towel out, slamming the door shut. He throws it back and forth, so his hands won’t burn, but still holding it tight enough so the heat won’t leave.

He walks into the room and Jinyoung’s name is on his tongue, but stops himself when he sees the younger laying on his side fast asleep. He takes slow steps not wanting to wake him up. He then gently picks up the younger’s shirt and sets the towel down on his back. It’s an odd position, but it’ll have to do. He sees the younger sigh, and buries his face into the pillow. He then gets the blanket to cover Jinyoung, but stops when he sees the younger’s stomach sticking out from his shirt. He forgot to put the shirt back down.

The bump is small, but it’s noticeable. When he got to the pregnant males house, he tried not to stare at the younger’s stomach too long. He didn’t want to make Jinyoung uncomfortable. But there it is, inside of Jinyoung is the baby they created. He eyes the small bump for a bit before gently pushing the younger’s shirt down and covering him up with a blanket. He sighs and leaves the room to check up on the soup.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jinyoung opens his eyes and blinks a couple of time before sitting up. The pain on his lower back is gone; _I must’ve needed to lie down._ He thinks, but then frowns. _But I still would’ve liked the hot towel. Damn Jaebum._ He shoves the blanket off of them annoyed that the elder didn’t bring him what he asked him to.

As he’s getting ready to stand up, he feels something cold on his back. He slides his hand under his shirt and feels something wet. He pulls it out, it’s a small towel. He bit his lower lip, “He got the towel for me?” He feels tears swelling up at the brim of his eyes. He scoffs, “Damn Jinyoung, Get a grip, it’s just a towel.” He sniffs, wiping his tears with the towel. He gets up to leaving the towel on the bed; he needs to wash those sheets anyways.

He softy walks out of the room and into the living room. He finds Jaebum sitting on the couch watching some music show. Jaebum turns his head when he hears the younger sit down next to him. “Hey, you’re up. Did you get a nice sleep? Is your back pain gone?” He asked him.

Jinyoung nodded his head. “Yeah the sleep was great. And yes, my back pain is gone. Thank you for bringing me the hot towel. It really helped.” He smiled at the elder.

“You’re welcome.” Jaebum smiled back at him. He then stood up, “The soup is ready. I just kept it on low, so it won’t get cold. Do you want some? Oh, and I made some rice too.” He says as he walks into the kitchen.

Jinyoung follows him and watches as the elder gets out a bowl from his cabinet and begins pouring the hot liquid. “It seems like you made yourself at home,” he teases, a small smile on his lips.

Jaebum stops and his eyes widen. “Yeah, I did. I plan on making you some more food in the future, so I wanted to familiarize myself with your kitchen. I hope you don’t mind.” He nervously said.

 _Wow. I am not the nervous one for once._ Jinyoung thought. “It’s okay. I don’t mind.” He assures the elder and takes seat on the table waiting for Jaebum to serve him.

Jaebum sets the food down and takes seat across from the pregnant male with a bowl of his own. “I went out and brought some white kimchi since I am sure you can’t eat spicy food.” He says sliding over a small plate filled with the side dish.

“Thank you.” Jinyoung says before taking a sip of the soup. He moaned at the taste. The soup is nothing special, it is just filled with vegetables, but it is the best soup he has ever had. He’s too busy stuffing his face to notice Jaebum relax after his first bite and see the small smile on the elder’s lips.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s the next day and Jinyoung is getting ready to leave his apartment to grocery shopping. He managed to convince Mark to come over because going to the store alone didn’t appeal to him anymore and he wanted to talk about Jaebum over lunch. (“Yeah, I’ll come over, but you are taking me to that steak house I’ve wanted to check out for a while.” “Of course, hyung! I’ll even take care of Tzuyu on your next day off.” “Deal.”) He’s in his room trying to figure out what to wear. He isn’t far along, but some of his clothes are bringing to not fit him. He pouts when his fourth pair of jeans doesn’t button up. Mark, who is sitting on his bed, snickers behind his phone. Jinyoung snap his head at his friend’s direction and glares at him. “Don’t laugh at me.”

Mark shrugs a teasing smile on his lips. “Oh, Jinyoungie. It’s okay.” He coos.

Jinyoung takes the pants off the throws them on the group and stomps his foot against the ground like a child. “Nothing is fitting me, hyung!” He whines kicking the small pile of clothes.

Mark rolls his eyes, “Just wear those overalls I gave you last week. Those things are going to be your best friend for a while. Remember when I was pregnant with Tzuyu? That was all I wore, because it fit and it was comfy.”

Jinyoung cross his arms over his chest and huffs. “Fine.” He mutters then stomps over to his closet to take out the overalls and plain white shirt. He quickly changes and he’s not going to lie, he looks good.

“Adorable.” Mark once again coos at him. “I swear, pregnant people look so cute in overalls.” He comments getting up to help Jinyoung with his shoes.

As the elder was tying his shoes, the door bell rang. Both their heads snapped up at the sound. Mark frowns, “Were you expecting someone?” He asks, standing to go answer the door.

Jinyoung shakes his head. “No, I am not. Bambam said he couldn’t make it, and even if he was coming, he knows the pass code.” He says, standing up and following the elder out of the room.

Mark walks into the living to see who it is on the security camera and freezes. “Uh, Jinyoung, isn’t that your baby daddy?” He’s never met the other male before, but Jinyoung has showed him a picture of the other, so he is sure that is Jaebum standing outside of Jinyoung’s door.

“What? It can’t be him. I told him not to come over until later.” Jinyoung says, but then jumps back a little when he sees Jaebum on the small screen. “What is he doing here?” He mutters to himself walking over to the front door. He was about to open it when Mark stopped him, “What hyung?” He asked, confused.

“Go finish getting dressed, I’ll let him in.” Mark says, shooing the younger away. Jinyoung frowns, but leaves. Mark sighs before answering the door.

“Hey, Jinyoung what took you so long? Are you ok—? You’re not Jinyoung.” Jaebum says realizing it wasn’t Jinyoung who answered the door.

Mark fights the urge to rolls his eyes. “No I am not Jinyoung. I’m Mark.” He introduces himself.

“Uh, hello Mark.” Jaebum dumbly replies back.

“Come in, Jinyoung is finishing getting dressed.” Mark steps aside to let Jaebum in. Jaebum walks into the apartment wondering where Jinyoung is.

Mark closes the door and walks in after Jaebum. The other male is standing in the middle of the living room looking around. “Jinyoung is in his room. He should be out shortly.” Mark says, taking a seat on the couch. Jaebum nodded, taking a seat across from Mark.

“I’m Jinyoung’s best friend, by the way.” Mark says.

“Oh,” Jaebum nods. “I was wondering who you were, but I wasn’t sure how to ask.” He confesses.

Mark smiles, “Its’ fine.” They both sit in an awkward silence for moment before Jinyoung walks out fully dressed and carrying backpack. Mark stood up to help the younger, but was beaten by Jaebum.

Jaebum sighs, “Jinyoung, what did I tell you about carrying heavy stuff? And what is in here? It weights a ton.” He scolds the pregnant male.

Jinyoung rolls his eyes, “And I told you, I am pregnant. I can still carry heavy things. I have baby books and a change of clothes if I have an accident and some other things I always carry when I go out for the whole day.” He explains, snatching the backpack from the elder’s hands and walks over to the couch and stuffs his phone into the front pocket. “And what are you doing here? I told you, you didn’t need to come. Mark is going with me. I’ll be fine.” He says facing the other man.

Jaebum bites his lower lip. “I didn’t have any morning plans today. So, I thought I’d come over and see if you need some extra help.” He says. It’s not a lie; he didn’t have anything to do that morning, and was getting bored at his apartment. He and Youngjae did have plans, but the younger cancelled last minute and went to visit his older brother on the other side of town.

Jinyoung sighs and runs his hand through his hair. “Fine, you can come, but please do not be so overbearing, I am already irritated as it is since you invited yourself over.” He puts on the backpack and walks out if the living room, “Come on; let’s go before it gets too late.” He huffs and disappears into the small hallway.

Jaebum follows shortly after and Mark stands dumbfounded. “Well, this is going to be an interesting trip.” He mutters before gathering his belongings and walking out of the apartment, and locking the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while, lol. I am so sorry for the delay. I don’t want to move this story so fast, but I also don’t want to drag it out either. Everyone’s feelings are confusing and are all over the place; I know I am a horrible storyteller, I know, lol. I hope y’all are enjoying this story so far. I promise to move things along and develop the characters more in the upcoming chapters!! Also, I named the baby “Baby Bird” because why not and I thought it would be really cute, lol.
> 
> Please do comment and give kudos!! Also, thank you so much for the all the kudos, comments, the support and reading this story!! See y’all next time!! <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Fun Fact: I was supposed to complete this by May, lol.


End file.
